FT, el reencuentro despues de 1 año
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Como sería el reencuentro de nuestro alocado Gremio de magos después del año en que se separaron, descubramoslo juntos en este fic.


Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima-sensei, yo solo uso sus personas para entretenerme y entretenerlos.

Aclaro que este fic es basado en el capítulo 418 del manga, así que puede contener un poquito de spoiler también del capítulo 420.

Reencuentro después de 1 año

Ya había pasado un año desde que el gremio de magos Fairy Tail se disolvió, pero antes de separarse prometieron reunirse en un bar de Magnolia, todos lo sabían excepto Natsu y Happy que salieron en un viaje de entrenamiento. Ya llevaban 3 días de haberse reunido, ya llevaban 3 días juntos de nuevo todo el gremio, el cual se quedaban en el bar ya que estaban reconstruyendo el gremio, todos disfrutaban de la alegría de volver a verse, presumir su nueva apariencia y habilidades o simplemente hablar.

-Parece que todos han cambiado- decía Erza mientras se comía su pastel de fresa.

-Tienes razón- decía la maga estelar,-pero lo que más me impresiono es la forma humana de Charle, aun no me acostumbro pero se ve muy linda- agrego.

-Lucy-san, ¿Qué has sabido de Natsu-san?- preguntaba Wendy.

-No se mucho, solo se que se fueron a entrenar y nada más o eso era lo que decía la carta que dejaron en mi casa, recuerdas- argumento la maga.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, aún no sabemos nada de esa flamita- agrego el mago desnudista digo de creación de hielo.

-Maestro, usted sabe algo- decía el Dragón Slayer de Hierro.

-No sé nada acerca de él, pero espero que se encuentre bien- decía un poco deprimido el maestro.

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió dejando ver la figura de dos personas, una alta y la otra de media estatura, ambas vestían ropas negras, la capucha les tapaba el rostro. Se sentaron en la barra y la persona más alta le dice a Mirajane quien atendía el bar, -Señorita, deme una cerveza- dijo el encapuchado, - y tú que deseas- le pregunto al más bajo, -una bebida de cola estaría bien- respondió este.

-No hay problema- un momento caballeros.

-Gracias- respondieron ambos.

Mientras que los dos encapuchados disfrutaban sus bebidas, Erza, Gray y Lucy sentían una cantidad exagerada de poder mágico que emanaba de ellos.-¿Quienes serán?- pregunto Lucy, -no lo sé, pero no me agrada esta sensación, su poder mágico es abrumador- agrego la Scarlet. –Esto no me agrada, así que lo averiguaré- dijo un furioso Gray.

-Oye tú, ¿Qué haces aquí y cuáles son tus intenciones?- dijo Gray gritándole al más alto.

-Déjame beber mi cerveza en paz y a mi compañero su cola, Demon Slayer de Hielo- dijo el encapuchado, - ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- dijo un dudoso mago.

-Aún no aprendes, verdad- decía el de mediana estatura con un tono burlón, -Quien te crees que eres bastardo- dijo enfurecido mientras cogía el brazo izquierdo de este, pero, - aaa aaaa, quema- dijo este retorciéndose del dolor.

Al ver la reacción todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Gajeel reaccione, fue a golpear al más alto, pero el mediano se movió tan rápido que lo dejo tirado en el suelo,- ¿En qué momento lo golpeo?- decía Levy conmocionada al ver lo sucedido.

-No sobemos quien eres, pero si buscas peleas la encontraras- decía Erza mientras cambiada su armadura, - si no te lo dejaremos así- dijeron los demás magos.

-Así es como nos reciben después de tanto tiempo, es una tristeza no lo crees- dijo el más alto al mediano, - Aye, estoy de acuerdo- decían estos mientras se quitaban su capucha. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo…Natsu.

-¿Eres tú Natsu?- decían la mayoría al ver totalmente cambiado al mago de fuego, pues era muy normal su reacción, tenía el cabello más largo, estaba más alto, su ropa era distinta y estaba más musculoso. –Natsu ha pasado mucho tiempo decía Lucy con unas pequeñas Lágrimas en los ojos, pero quién es ese joven que te acompaña- decía una dudosa maga.

-T_T que horrible que no me recuerdes Lucy- decía un triste Happy, - Soy yo Happy, sino que en mi forma humana- decía un poco triste el joven de cabello azul. Todos reaccionaron de golpe Happy en su forma humana, no se lo creían, si tenia sus orejas de gato, pero todo el resto era humano, él era de mediana estatura, piel blanca, cabello y ojos azules. –Oh Charle te ves muy linda en tu forma humana- dijo el joven, -tu también dijo una sonrojada Charles, pero esta le arrojo un libro el cual a una velocidad muy rápida lo evadió y aparece detrás de ella y se lo entrega en las manos,-no debes hacer eso, alguien puede resultar herido- dijo este. -¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta hay- dijo conmocionada, -sencillo, es que además de acelerar a la velocidad del sonido mi magia aérea en forma Exceed, también la logre llevar a este nivel en mi forma humana, además he entrenado todos los días con Natsu en combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Happy,-Así que has mejorado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo decía Lily, probémoslo- agrego,-ok, peleemos en nuestra forma Exceed, así será más divertido, empezaron a pelear, pero la increíble velocidad y fuerza desarrollada en ese año superaron a Lily, no se lo creían lo rápido que ha crecido Happy.

-Parce que Happy a cambiado mucho, pero el cambio más notorio lo tienes tu Natsu, tienes un poder mágico abrumador, desde que entraste lo sentimos, aunque el tuyo es más alto que el de Happy- agrego la peliroja.-¿qué dices, tenemos un enfrentamiento de reencuentro?- dijo confiada Erza, - está bien- respondió el retado con una sonrisa.

-Entonces háganlo en la arena de batallas del bar, no quiero que lo destruyan- dijo Makarov. –Está bien Viejo- dijeron ambos.

Una vez en la arena Erza cambio a su armadura del cielo. Muy bien aquí voy Natsu- dijo esta mientras dirigía sus espadas hacia él, -Ok ven con todo- dijo este mientras esquivaba las espadas a una velocidad asombrosa, ¿cómo es posible que se mueva así de rápido?- dijo Gray asombrado,- Pues Natsu se puede mover a 3 veces la velocidad del sonido, yo estoy muy limitado debido a que soy un Exceed y me transformo en humano, en cambio Natsu al ser un Dragón Slayer su resistencia es mayor debido a sus esca…- jejeje mejor véanlo ustedes decía Happy.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes Erza- dijo un aburrido mago,- tu velocidad es asombrosa, lo que se podría esperar de un mago Dragón Slayer, has desarrollado tus sentidos de visón, olfato, oído y sensorial al nivel de un dragón, si no me equivoco- decía la Scarlet,-no te equivocas- decía Dragneel, atácame- agrego, Erza dirigió el 4ple de espadas hacia Natsu, el cual no se movió y extendió su mano derecha en dirección de las espadas, al acercarse las espadas se vieron rodeadas por una gigantesca bola de fuego que envolvía casi toda la arena, derritió las espadas de forma casi inmediata. Todos quedaron impresionados del poder del mago, ¿Qué tan fuerte se hizo Natsu. Happy- preguntaban conmocionados Gray y Lucy al ver a Natsu. –Mmmm te digo que solo está usando un 10% de su fuerza ahora- dijo muy confiado se su padre adoptivo.-QQUUEEEEEEEEE- dijeron todos los del gremio, solo el 10%, es un monstro- agrego Lucy.

-Hey Salamander enséñanos tu 110%- decía Gajeel.-¿Estás seguro que quieres verlo?- respondió Happy en forma de pregunta, vamos hazlo Natsu enséñales tu poder completo- le dijo Happy. Ok, no hay problema, prepárense, dijo Natsu. -¡Que sucederá Happy?- pregunto Charle, - espera y lo verás- respondió muy confiado.

Del cuerpo de Natsu salieron una gran cantidad de llamas envolviéndolo, este decía,

-Arte secreta de Dragón Slayer…-dijo él. ¿Qué es esa gran cantidad de poder?- decía Makarov impactado, es muy superior a un mago de clase S, esta a un nivel superior 3 veces, agrego.-Jajaaj espera viejo y veras- agrego Happy.

-Dragón Force completa- dijo Dragneel, Nadie se creía lo que veían, ni los otros 3 Dragón Slayers se creían lo que veían, La mayoría del cuerpo de Natsu tenía escamas rojas, su cabello emanaba fuego, sus garras se hicieron más grandes, sus colmillos sobresalían, su lengua era la de un dragón, sus ojos eran los de un dragón y eran de color rojo, tenía una cola que en la punta era adornaba con una llama y de su espalda salían alas.-Esta es la Dragón Force completa- dijo Natsu, todos quedaron impactados al ver a Natsu,- se ve increíble, vamos Natsu atácame y no te contengas- dijo una confiada Erza, pues creía que su entrenamiento era el más fuerte pero…-Ok- respondió el dragón, de un rápido movimiento, no se alcanza a ver con la visión de un humano normal, ya había dejado a Erza tirada en el suelo semi-inconsciente con unas cuantas quemaduras de 1 grado,- en que momento me golpeaste- decía una Erza casi inconsciente,-en el momento que diste el primer paso, yo ya te había golpeado 50 veces- agrego él,- ya veo, te has vuelto demasiado fuerte, dijo esta mientras se quedaba dormida.

-Por esto es que Happy y yo nos fuimos a entrenar un año, para poder protegerlos a todos- decía mientras volvía a su estado normal.-Aye Sir, así es Natsu- respondió el joven peliazul.

-Espero contar contigo Natsu, además serás mi sucesor- dijo Makarov, -Será un completo honor- dijo Natsu.

Fin

**Sé que fue corto, pero es así como yo veo que será el reencuentro de Fairy Tail, ojalá pasara así, pero bueno se vale soñar, a petición de un usuario haré un NatsuxCana, haré un NatsuxMavis ya que me gusta esta otra pareja y algo muy divertido con el gremio, será un juego de preguntas y retos el cual yo dirigiré, WhiteSpell que soy yo apareceré en la historia como presentador, solo lo hare para divertirlos un poco.**

**Matta Ne. :) **


End file.
